All she needed
by Crazywindbag
Summary: All she needed was for him to say he loved her as much as she did for him. For him to forgive her. But he couldn't because he was gone, and it was all her fault. AbekeXShane and slight AbekeXConor.
1. Chapter 1

Abeke sat as she stared at the fire at where they were camping, avoiding people, knowing they were being hunted.

They had visited the Red Cloaks, who'd now become famous, as the Green Cloaks were too 'dangerous' and 'irresponsible' and had a safe base. The others gazed at her concernedly.

Conor had tried, several times, but since she'd ignored him, Meilin said not to bother. He couldn't help but worry, anyway.

Did she care that much about Shane? He'd thought she hated him,and knowing that it was a false assumption brought a pang to his heart. He shivered, it was cold, despite the fire.

"Abeke…" The others had left. But he was not yet ready to give up on her.

Not yet.

"Hey...Do you need anything?' He asked kindly

She whispered on word, and he would've been glad she even talked had he not been busy with envy over the name she murmured, "Shane,"

He was fuming, and so he took deep breaths. But it wasn't just fury, because, _Tellun,_ it hurt. (1)

"If you need anything, you can ask me-us-anytime, okay?' He said gently, receiving nothing in return. He sighed and left to help Rollan and Meilin spread their bedrolls.

Abeke looked out into the silent, dark forest. _Shane…_

She wondered for a moment where he was. Was he in the place called Heaven? (2)

She had not heard much about it, but it was, perhaps mythical, place high above the dark, night skies for those he did good deeds in their lives. Was he happy there? What if he didn't go there because although she thought he was always the good guy, although he had saved her life in exchange for his own, after all the people he corrupted and murdered, would he still be accepted in Heaven? Had he repaid his sins? She hoped so, for she wanted him to be happy with all her heart.

She sighed, if only she, Conor, Meilin, Rollan and Shane weren't enemies. If only, they were normal children with normal animals living normal lives. Then again, remembering Soama and her father, she almost thought better of it. Either way, she was sure that wherever they could've been had they been normal, whatever they would've done, it'd be easier than doing this. She'd lost more friends being a hero than she had in all her life before that. And she'd been a huntress!

She looked at the forest once again and decided to take a walk. Surely, she'd be quite safe, she had Uraza after all, and Uraza was beyond mere strength, her power was of a Great Beast, and Abeke knew that having Uraza and her friends, and meeting Shane, though she wished she hadn't, because then he may have been alive, were one of the very few good things about life currently. Losing people like Tarik, killing the beasts, and now losing the young man she'd come to be so fond of. It was almost too much. She needed Shane, but he was gone, and this time, there was zero chance of him coming back. Yet, she knew the same was said of each Great Beast that died, yet she knew that she, with her friends, had accomplished the impossible before, so why not now?

As she walked, she brought Uraza out to prowl. Uraza had been itching to run, and the forest was her home, doesn't matter which specific forest it was. The trees to jump upon. The bushes to hide in. The grass on which you could sneak so easily. And perfect little ponds and waterfalls with beautiful clearings to run in. That was why Uraza loved the forests. It made her feel free, as she once felt like a Great Beast. She couldn't fly like Essix, and while she could see at night, she preferred the day, unlike Briggan, and wasn't satisfied with just any place as long as it was night, nor did she possess a gentle nature like Jhi, or a love for bamboo trees, and she couldn't swim, so the sea was out of question, so it was always the forest that matched all her needs.

Usually, Abeke would either join Uraza for a run, or tell her to stop while chasing her, and end up running with her in the end, but today, Abeke felt too tired, her mind too foggy, to even comprehend that Uraza had now begun to disappear intot the night, or to panic that she might get lost if Uraza didn't come back.

"Abeke!' She knew that voice. She knew it anywhere. It was one she would recognize out of a thousand.

"Shane!' She threw herself into his arms. But she passed right through him, as if he were a ghost, and maybe he was. Unable to comprehend the fact, Abeke tried once again to embrace Shane. Same thing happened.

"Shane! Are you-are you even r-real?' Abeke felt like crying. But she didn't She couldn't even if she tried, no tears would come out.

"I am nothing more than a spirit. I am sorry. I'm glad I protected you, but I never thought...you could ever love me."

"How could I not? I love you, Shane. Please...come back to me."

"There are people out there who care about you. I can't come back, but let me assure you, I'm not the one you were destined to be with, you even know him very well, it was never me, we both always knew that. I'm...sorry."

He began to fade away.

"Shane-no! I love you...please don't leave," Abeke burst into tears. "I need you."

"Abeke. You can move on. You're a strong girl," He was nearly invisible now, and thought it was a whisper of three words, Abeke heard them loud and clear, blood rushing to her face.

 _"_ _I love you, too."_

"Shane!' Abeke screaming, as he completely vanished.

Abeke woke up, tears still fresh on her cheek.

"Shane...Oh, spirits, he left...He's never…" And for the third time in months, Abeke cried, that is if you counted the 'dream'. She let it all out. But the dull feeling left, and though the pain hit her like a brick, though it hurt _so_ , so much, like she couldn't stop until all her tears were used, she could finally _feel_ something.

The guilt, the depression, whatever, as long as it wasn't empty.

"Abeke?' It was Conor. "Are-are you OK?' He exclaimed seeing her red, puffy eyes. He rushed to her, cradling her close in his arms. "Hey, hey, it's okay now. Was it a nightmare?'

 _'_ _I'm not the one you were destined to be with, you even know him very well, it was never me, we both always knew that.'_

Tellun (1) – Instead of saying God, I thought because they live in a different world and God or Heaven has never actually been mentioned, that it could be possible that it doesn't exist. So instead of saying, God, it hurts, Tellun, in that context, is referred to as God, basically.

Heaven (2) – It's just an urban myth kind of thing here, like the ones we have.


	2. AN

**Author's note.**

 **I was wondering if I should do a full shabeke story? This one was a shabeke but I guess the end implies that It was also conneke. I want a strictly shabeke story and if anybody else would like me to do one, I would be rather glad to do so.**


End file.
